There are requirements on a viewing distance and a viewing angle for watching television (TV), and it is easy to cause visual fatigue or affect the viewing experience if the distance and the angle are inappropriate.
As to terminals having display screens (such as TVs), for watching the display screens with different sizes, different viewing distances and different viewing angles are required.